Pan Am 103
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: 25 years after Daphne Blake is killed on Pan Am Flight 103, Fred Jones reflects on the events leading up to her death while attending a memorial service in Washington, DC.
1. December 21,2013

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Scooby Doo," or its characters. They are property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Hanna Barbera.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Wind Beneath My Wings." It is property of Bette Midler and Buena Vista Entertainment.

*Dedicated to the victims of Pan Am Flight 103 as well as to all victims of terrorism.

"Pan Am 103"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"December 21, 2013"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

25 years, I can't believe that it has already been 25 years since the night my love was killed in the skies over Scotland. But, as I walk into Arlington National Cemetery on this somber anniversary, I can't help but think over what could have been for Daphne and me. We had just become engaged and were eager to be married and start our own family together. Now, that is not the case and the only thing I can remember is how our lives had gotten to that point in time.

You see, Daphne and I were destined to have a future together from the moment we first met in pre-school. She and I, you might say, had a similar interest in solving mysteries. As the years passed, our interest in mysteries and each other grew and grew. By the time we were both students at Syracuse University, our relationship had been taken to the next level only to have it abruptly end that night in 1988.

Once I had arrived at the site for the ceremony, I sit down in the first row, right at the podium where the names of those who died in Lockerbie would be read. I clutch down on a thorn-less rose that had been distributed for the ceremony, trying to stay strong with my friends Shaggy and Velma standing next to me.

"It's all right, Fred," said Velma, clutching my arm. "You can cry if you want to. It helps you in the healing process."

Velma was right; this was an everlasting healing process that would never end for those who were closest to Daphne. As the National Anthem played, I hear an echo out in the distance calling out to my name.

"Freddie, Freddie, I am not gone. I am always with you now and forever."

The voice was familiar, sounding almost like Daphne's and as I look around, the voice revealed to indeed be Daphne's. I want to call out to her, but I did not want to disrupt the service and so I stayed silent. However, the voice continued to echo out to me and it was only me who could hear it.

At that point, we all sat down and the Chaplin for Arlington National Cemetery stepped forward to do the invocation.

"Let us pray," he began as we all bowed our heads down in prayer. "Greater God, we pause at this moment to recognize your presence here, to seek your blessings on this solemn celebration. It is in the spirit of life, love and community that we gather this day to remember the lives that were lost and the lives that were forever changed. May we also remember your great love and may we remember that even in our darkest of days that we promise to sustain us with strength and to provide us with deep and abiding peace. May this ceremony preserve the memories of those who died and may it kindle in each of us, a spirit in each of us, for our nation in the cause of freedom and peace throughout the world. I ask this in your name and your glory. Amen."

Next, we saw a young woman step forward and address us about a prayer that was written right after the bombing and was being read at all Pan Am 103 memorials on this day.

"At this time," she said. "I would like to ask anyone associated with Syracuse University to rise and say the prayer with me."

So, we rose up and clutching hands, I closed my eyes, trying to hear that voice while at the same time, I began to think back to the days leading up to the last time I saw Daphne alive at Hancock Airport in Syracuse, the news that Daphne had been killed right up until the funeral service that we had held for her. But, before I began to reflect, the voice called out to me again.

"Freddie, Freddie, I am not gone. I am always with you now and forever."

I don't know where her voice is coming from, but I know that it is there. Perhaps thinking back to the past would do me justice in helping me get through this dark day in my life as we recited the "Common Prayer for Peace":

"_We gather as a global community, uniquely woven together by our persistent pursuit of hope. Rising up from the ashes of tragedy, we proclaim our commitment to creating a better, more just world. In remembering our past, may we ignite a fierce passion for the future that propels us beyond boundaries of division and unites us in common pursuit of life's most precious gifts: faith, hope and love._

"_Today in the shadow of the longest night of the year, we confidently declare that love and life shall always triumph over fear and violence. Help us to know that the light of love can never be extinguished as long as we tend to it by acts of compassion, justice, peace and reconciliation. Encourage us that by joining together, we can create a living legacy through actions in the world."_

And as we said the prayer, my reflections began to take shape…


	2. A Phone Call From Daphne

Chapter 2

"A Phone Call from Daphne"

My time of reflections began on a cold early December day in 1988. Daphne and I were seniors at Syracuse University and we were in the process of studying for out finals as part of our Political Science majors which would be held the following week. I was in the process of studying for my finals when NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw came on and it seemed that the news was urgent.

"Good Evening," he said as I got up from the table and walked over to the television. "US Intelligence is reporting that there was a terrorist threat made to the United States Embassy in Helsinki, Finland today regarding transatlantic flights operated by Pan American World Airways flying between Frankfurt, West Germany and the United States. At this time, the US State Department and a representative from Pan Am are investigating the matter at this time."

Hearing this news was not surprising to me as there had been threats made against commercial aviation before. But, at the same time, it brought back memories of another fateful day three years earlier. In June of 1985, Daphne and I were returning home from a trip to Greece aboard TWA Flight 847 when our plane was hijacked while en-route from Athens to Rome, where we would have made a connecting flight back to New York City.

For five days we were shuttled between Beirut and Algiers and witnessed the brutal murder of a US Navy diver. During this time, the hijackers had their eyes set on violating Daphne. Shortly before we were released along with the purser, Uli Derickson, they forced Daphne into first class and made her strip naked and I heard the screams and cries that she made as they violated her. However, they eventually stopped and we were released back to the United States.

But, my thoughts were soon interrupted when my phone rang and I walked over to pick it up. I didn't want to bring up the memories of that day, so if it was Daphne that was trying to call me, I had to remember my P's and Q's.

"Hello?" I asked, speaking into the phone. I could tell that it was Daphne on the other line.

"Hey, Freddie," she replied, her voice exhausted from the workload of studying. "I guess we both were doing the same thing, studying for our finals, I suppose."

"Yeah, I am almost done," I said, sitting down at my kitchen table. "I'm just looking forward to the fact that we don't have to do anymore studying until mid-January. Another step towards graduation I suppose."

However, Daphne was starting to pick up on my jittery voice and was wondering if I was becoming nervous.

"Hey, Freddie, are you feeling all right?" she asked, confusingly. "It sounds like something is bothering you."

"No," I replied, trying to control my sexual feelings towards her. "Nothing's wrong with me, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together before you see your sister in a few weeks."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are feeling awkward," said Daphne, confusingly. "If you have anything you want to say to me, please tell me. Remember, I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"All right," I replied. "Do you want to meet at that dressy restaurant tomorrow night?"

"What, the Venus De Milo?" asked Daphne. "I'd rather not spend so much money, Freddie. How about the Malt Shop? I promise you that I'll wear something nice."

I had to chuckle slightly at this, knowing how much of a fashion queen that Daphne was. After all, the Venus De Milo was a very expensive location, perhaps the most expensive on Campus. Besides, we both liked Malt Shops and they were very cheap in terms of money.

"You want to shoot for 7:00 tomorrow night?" I asked and it didn't take long for Daphne to respond to my suggestion.

"You've got yourself a deal, Freddie," she replied. "See you then."

"All right," I said. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Freddie," Daphne said back and we hung up our phones, getting back to our studying.

However, I knew that Daphne needed to know about the threat that was just on the news. She was going to visit her older sister Deliah who was a Marine stationed in Germany and I knew that Daphne would be flying on Pan Am, since it was the premiere US airliner to Europe.

But, before I could try to call her again, I realized that I still had a bit of business to take care of at the nearby jewelers. They were still open, but only until 9:00pm. So, I grabbed my coat and dashed down to the jewelers. I had purchased a large diamond ring and once I purchased it, I dashed back to the apartment and quickly placed in one of my brown sport coats. As I stuck it in the coat, I knew that everything leading up to this moment was starting to take shape. Daphne and I were in love and no one was going to take it away from me, not nobody, not no how.

The next night, I dressed myself in my brown sport coat and a nice shirt and tie. With the ring tucked safely in my pocket, I made my way to the Mystery Machine and started the short drive to Daphne's apartment on the far west side of campus.

"Here goes nothing," I thought to myself as I arrived at the apartment and nervously began to make my way up to her apartment door. How things were going to turn out remained to be seen as I knocked on the door and hearing the sounds of high heels, I saw the door swing open and I saw Daphne wearing a purple coat over a pink dress with purple high heels on her feet. It was the same outfit Daphne wore on that cruise with Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam she told me about.

"You look great, Daph, as you always do," I said nervously, my eyes wide open much to Daphne's confusion. "You, uh, ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied, grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her. "If you think you are going to survive tonight before finals."

We both shared a chuckle as we made our way back to the Mystery Machine for the short drive to the Malt Shop, where I would put my plan into action.

Little did I know at the time that this would be our last date together…


	3. At the Malt Shop

Chapter 3

"At the Malt Shop"

So, Daphne and I arrived at the Malt shop several minutes after I picked her up at her apartment. The campus malt shop was like the show _Cheers_ where everybody knew each other's names. Upon our arrival, we were greeted by a few of my college friends who were out for a quick drink.

"Well, well, well, Fred," said a student, walking over to us. "Looks like you and Daphne here are out and about. Studying for finals or are you both done?"

"We are almost done, Otter," I replied, as Daphne and I arrived at our usual table. "Daph and I are just getting together before she visits her sister. But, if you want to, we can play a round of pool when we have the time."

Otter nodded and left us alone to rejoin the rest of our college friends at the far end of the Malt shop. Looking over at Daphne, I knew that I still wanted to propose to her right then and there, but I chose to wait until we were alone.

"Glad to see the boys are out and about," said Daphne as we were served our usual milkshakes. "Boy, do I need this after all that studying."

"Need what?" I asked, jokingly. Daphne gave me a questionable stare upon hearing what I had said to her.

"A new suit for my trip," she replied sarcastically. We were both silent for a minute before Daphne broke out into a laugh. "I'm teasing, Freddie. We haven't had a chance to spend time together all semester and this is a very nice opportunity to do so."

For a while we continued to make small talk over what was coming up soon, mostly about Daphne's upcoming trip to visit Delilah in West Germany. At some point during the conversation, I knew that I had to warn Daphne about the threat that was made against Pan Am flights from Frankfurt to the United States.

Unlike me, Daphne never really liked to watch the news, despite the fact that she was the television reporter for our school. According to her, the news was depressing and it would only make her anxiety or anyone else's rise for that matter. But this was important and I needed to tell her this.

"Actually, Daphne, there is something that I need to tell you," I said as the burgers were served to us.

"What is it, Freddie?" she asked, putting ketchup and mustard on her meal. "Is it that you don't want me to go? I'll be back four days before Christmas, you know."

"I'm aware of that," I replied. "It's just that I was watching the news and I heard that there was a threat made against Pan Am flights from Frankfurt to the United States. Aren't you supposed to be flying with them to West Germany?"

Daphne was someone who didn't like change and I could tell she was starting to become suspicious of what I was trying to say to her. In her mind, she was thinking that I was trying to keep her from going to West Germany.

"I think you are just trying to keep me from going, Freddie," she replied, suspiciously. "I need to see Delilah and this is Christmas we are talking about. Besides, they probably didn't say which type of flight they were targeting, you know."

"It doesn't matter, Daph," I replied. "These are times where I have to get concerned for you, because you are my girlfriend. Perhaps maybe you could switch to a different airline, like Lufthansa. I wouldn't mind driving down to JFK Airport to pick you up."

"Freddie, I will be fine," retorted Daphne. "You are probably just worrying about me after all the times I got captured by the bad guy. With each time I got captured, I've learned to defend myself. You remember I used my karate on that samurai in Eric's video game."

As much as I wanted to tell Daphne that there was a much greater threat than just phantom computer viruses, zombie islands or maniacal warlock authors who could summon their ancestors out of a spell book, I knew that Daphne didn't like to have her buttons pushed, but this was completely different.

"I am aware of that, Daph," I replied, taking sip of my milkshake. "It's just that this is a threat from someone that is not just a guy in a mask. You may not watch the news, but this is something you should take seriously."

I could see that Daphne felt that I was only trying to scare her, but she was going to have to know eventually. Heck, I even tried to get her to try to change her flight plans. She could still visit her sister, but all I wanted was to keep her safe from harm. Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do: protect their mates from harm?

"Freddie, the only news I watch is the news that I make on campus," she said, slightly irritated. "I don't like news from the outside world. Who wants to know about the outside world?"

"The Jews of Anateveka asked that same question in _Fiddler on the Roof_," I replied, as I finished my meal. "And look what happened to them: they were forced out of their village simply because they ignored the changes that were coming to them."

"That was fictional, Freddie," remarked Daphne. "You are making it sound like something bad is going to happen to me and it isn't. I've learned to take care of myself, thank you. I've been involved in martial arts for a reason, Freddie and I want you to know for the umpteenth time, nothing bad is going to happen to me."

I really wanted to get through to Daphne, but it seemed that her mind was made up as we joined our college buddies for a game of pool. I placed a hand on my coat pocket where the ring was and I realized that I would have to wait until Daphne would prove to me that I was wrong about all of this.

Of course, Daphne's confidence would come back to haunt her and cost Daphne her life…


	4. Driving to Hancock Airport

Chapter 4

"Driving to Hancock Airport"

It was the day of Daphne's flight to Europe and I still couldn't believe that Daphne was incapable of listening to what I had to say about the threat that was made at the US Embassy in Helsinki. Her life was in danger and I had to do something even though she had felt that I was starting to really bug her. I was only bugging her because I cared for her safety and this was not like those minor threats that were made against her.

"Freddie, I've told you once and I've told you a million times," she said as I watched her pack her suitcase. "I'm going to be fine. Pan Am promises its customers that they will be protected at all costs."

"I could only wonder," I replied as I followed Daphne into her bedroom and watched her pull one of her pantsuits from her closet. "It's just that with what Ed Acker imposed a few years ago, well, I just don't trust them."

Daphne then placed the pantsuit in her suitcase, not saying a word about the questionable trust that I had with Pan Am. She then grabbed the purple and green three piece suit she wore when we were sucked into Eric's video game and hung it on her closet door.

"They seemed to be very trustworthy, Freddie," she replied as she walked over and gathered some undergarments from her dresser. "I flew with them recently to California over the summer and the security staff did a good job."

"How so?" I wondered, folding my arms together in suspicion as Daphne walked over to her dresser and pulled out some undergarments.

"Well, when I got to JFK Airport," replied Daphne as she put the undergarments in the suitcase. "I came to the gate where my flight to Los Angeles was and it was a Boeing 747 that had just arrived from overseas and there were about ten security officers that surrounded the plane. When we boarded, they would pull over people that they thought was suspicious of trying to harm us and when they found two passengers with weapons, they quickly arrested them and it was revealed that they were planning to hijack the plane. Besides, I think their security is much better than TWA's."

I couldn't help but agree with what Daphne was saying. After all, TWA failed us when they allowed Daphne to be violated by the hijackers aboard Flight 847 that fateful summer in Beirut. The screams that Daphne made were still fresh in my mind, but in a sense it taught her to be even stronger than what she already was.

"If you say so, Daph," I replied. "But, as your best friend and boyfriend, I think you should maybe try a different airline. You can still take Lufthansa or British Airways through London. Besides, didn't you like them flying from your overseas semester last year?"

"I did," replied Daphne. "But, Delilah was the one who suggested Pan Am and with their new security and the fact I just happened to be sister to a marine, it was a perfect fit."

I was still not totally convinced by Daphne's defense of Pan Am, but I didn't want to say anything to further upset her. I always learned that from knowing Daphne for a long time, that once she got an idea, that there was no stopping her for anything.

Soon, Daphne was finished packing and I waited while she changed into her purple and green business suit that she had bought recently. After a few moments, she emerged from her bedroom and slid on her purple heels as she grabbed her purse containing her passport.

"Does my hair look all right?" she asked as I watched.

"It looks fine to me, Daph," I replied as I watched her smooth out her skirt and place her passport into her purse. "Besides, you look beautiful."

"Easy for you to say," chuckled Daphne as she grabbed her suitcase. "All right, I've got my passport, my suitcase, my overcoat. So, yeah, I think I'm set to go."

With Daphne set to go, I placed her suitcase in the back of the Mystery Machine and we started the 20 minute drive to Syracuse Hancock Airport and after parking the Mystery Machine, I walked with Daphne up to the Pan Am ticket counter, where Daphne checked her bag through to Frankfurt via New York/JFK.

Soon, we managed to get through security and we arrived at the gate, where Daphne would board Pan Am Express Flight 4818 to New York/JFK, scheduled to depart at 4:30pm. From there, Daphne would board Pan Am Flight 66 to Frankfurt, scheduled to depart at 7:30pm and arrive early the next morning.

"All right, are you sure that I can't change your mind?" I asked as the flight began to board. "I am only asking because I care about you."

"There is nothing you can do," said Daphne, taking a tube of lipstick and placing it on her lips. "Besides, just look forward to celebrating Christmas with our families when I get back. Who knows? Maybe I will get something for you while I am in Germany."

"That would be nice," I replied as Daphne stuck the lipstick back in her purse. "Besides, I have a surprise for you the moment you get off the plane on Wednesday."

It was now Daphne's turn to feel suspicious when I said that and although she had a guess about it, she chose to not say anything.

"If you say so," she replied and we pulled each other into an embrace and gave each other a passionate kiss before we broke away as Daphne began to make her way to the prop job.

"I love you, Daph," I called out to her. "Call me when you get to Frankfurt and say hi to your sister for me."

"I will and I love you, Freddie," replied Daphne who then smiled at me and handing her ticket to the agent, she made her way to the prop job and 20 minutes later, I watched the plane take off into the mid December sky as the sun set out in the distance.

Little did I know that it would be the last time I would ever see Daphne alive…


	5. December 21, 1988: Morning

Chapter 5

"December 21, 1988: Morning"

It wasn't until the next morning that Daphne had arrived in West Germany, still believing that what I have been trying to tell her was nothing more than rumors. But, as she arrived in Frankfurt, it was now becoming clear to her that the threat was real, as messages about the threat were posted in the German newspapers and on posters throughout Frankfurt. As a matter of fact, the US Embassy in Moscow had made the threat public, which was probably a smart move on their part. As the days went on, US Embassies all over Europe were making the threat public and as a result, many people returning to the United States for Christmas switch over to different airlines, but Daphne would stick to her guns and that would eventually lead to her downfall.

The morning of December 21, 1988 was a cloudy and cool morning in Frankfurt. Many people were already in the process of making their way home to their families whether they were local or abroad. Daphne woke up after a night of dinner and attending a West German opera with Delilah and spent the morning packing her things for the journey back to the United States.

Once again dressing herself in the purple and green business suit from our time in Eric's video game, she and her sister went out for breakfast and were now reflecting on their time together. It was unfortunate to Daphne that she was leaving on this day, but we needed to spend Christmas together and there was the rest of Daphne's family back home as well.

"It's a shame that you can't come home with me, Delilah," said Daphne as they had breakfast that morning. "Everybody would have liked to see you, but I understand that you have your duties to fulfill."

"Yeah, you can't fight with Uncle Sam," replied Delilah, taking a sip of coffee. "Besides, there is the possibility that I could be deployed to the Middle East at any moment."

"What for, D?" wondered Daphne.

"The PFLP-GC is at it again Daphne," said Delilah. "Just a few months ago, the German police foiled a plot to bring down a jetliner by using a bomb planted in a suitcase. Fred has every right to be concerned for you and you need to understand that. If one of their bombs gets onto a plane that you are on…"

Delilah stopped for a moment to compose herself as the fears of losing her little sister to these monsters made her feel emotional. Daphne could now see that perhaps she should change her plans, but it was not at the front of her mind.

"Sorry, little sis," said Delilah, drying her eyes with a napkin. "You know I get emotional when I think of your safety."

"I know that," replied Daphne as they finished their breakfast. "But, you know I am capable of defending myself, Delilah. I didn't receive a black belt in karate for nothing, you know."

The two sisters shared a small chuckle and returned to Delilah's apartment so that Daphne could finish packing for her trip.

Much like Delilah, I couldn't help but continue to worry for Daphne's safety. December 21st was typically the day that the Syracuse University campus was deserted although some students like myself remained behind either waiting for their friends and family to return from studying abroad at the Syracuse University Campus in London. However, I knew that I needed to do something that I should have done that night at the malt shop.

"All right, Fred," I thought to myself as I stared down at the diamond ring I intend to give to Daphne. "Tonight is the night you do what you need to do. The moment she steps off of the rickety old prop plane, you get down on one knee and you pop the question."

Just then, I saw the ring sparkle because of the light and although I didn't know it at the time, it was to be a sign of things to come; things that I thought were for the good. Little did I know that was not to be the case.

Meanwhile, it was already 11:00am in Germany by the time that Daphne had finished her packing her suitcase for the journey home. Now she was being taken to Frankfurt Airport where Pan Am's terminal was located. Many of the passengers were active military personnel like Delilah going home for the holidays and Daphne was one of them.

"I hope you have a safe flight, Daphne," said Delilah, giving Daphne a hug. "Please let me know when you get to Syracuse."

"I will and don't worry about me," replied Daphne, for the umpteenth time. "Pan Am has not let me down once, at least not yet."

Trying to stay positive, Deliah watched Daphne walk into the terminal and then got back in her car and drove off. Stepping into the terminal, Daphne walked up to the counter and presented her suitcase for check in. But, just as she was checking in, there was trouble.

"Miss Blake," said the young agent, looking into the computer. "It appears that Pan Am Flight 67 to New York/JFK has been cancelled for aircraft matience."

This did not sit well with Daphne, who rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, now knowing that her initial plans were now interrupted.

"I'm supposed to go on to Syracuse," she sighed, tapping her left high heel in impatience. "Is there any other options available?"

After a moment, the agent found what appeared to be an available flight that didn't have every seat filled.

"I don't have any nonstop between Frankfurt and New York, Miss Blake," he said, looking into the computer. "However, I do have an option that leaves here at 4:50pm and arrives at New York/JFK at 9:19pm. The only thing is that you will have to change planes in London/Heathrow, although your flight number will remain the same. Plus, the plane that you will transfer to in London, which is a Boeing 747 is right next to the one you will take from here which is a Boeing 727."

"What time will I get into Syracuse?" asked Daphne.

"Once you clear immigration and customs in New York," replied the agent, looking up at Daphne. "You will transfer to Pan Am Express Flight 4919 to Syracuse which will leave at 10:30pm and arrive at 11:45pm. I will recommend that you notify whoever is picking you up in Syracuse about your changed plans."

Although she wasn't totally satisfied with what was said to her, Daphne handed her suitcase to the agent and it was tagged through to Syracuse, although Daphne would have to recheck it in New York once she would clear immigration and customs, much to her own personal inconvenience. Once Daphne had received her tickets, she walked over to a pair of ALERT security staff as they had her eyes on her.

"Your purse, miss," one of them said and Daphne handed over her purse while the agents looked through to make sure that she wasn't carrying anything. "Thank you, miss."

So, that was one obstacle that Daphne had passed and soon she made her way to Pan Am's security screening where she was forced to not only put her purse on the belt, but also her purple overcoat, her purple suit jacket and her purple heels.

"Security isn't the way it used to be," Daphne thought as she went through the process. "Maybe Pan Am is failing me, after all."

Little did Daphne know however that at the same time that she was checking in, an Air Malta flight from Malta had just arrived and among its cargo was a suitcase bound for Pan Am 103…


	6. December 21, 1988: Evening

Chapter 6

"December 21, 1988: Evening"

As soon as Daphne had cleared security and passport control, she made her way over to Pan Am's clipper lounge where she was now going to have to wait for her feeder flight to London to start boarding. It was an inconvenience for her to have her plans interrupted, but it was just what it was. The one thing that both of us always remembered was that in the aviation industry, always expect bumps in the road.

While it was unfortunate that her plans were interrupted, Daphne always enjoyed the service of the Pan Am clipper lounge, giving the fact that we had been in there several times on several trips with just the two of us or with Shaggy and Velma. It was at the moment of her arrival, did she decide to call me of her travel plans, little realizing that it would be the very last time I would ever talk to her.

"Hey, Freddie," she said, calling me over a payphone. "I hope you are getting ready for my coming home tonight."

"I can't wait to see you, Daphne," I replied, feeling the diamond engagement ring in my coat pocket. "I have a small surprise for you when you land."

"Oh, really?" exclaimed Daphne, giggling slightly. "What is it?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise then, now, wouldn't it?" I chuckled, trying to play around with Daphne a little bit.

However, Daphne knew that she had to tell me my plans in regards to her flight changes, which I didn't really mind, but this was something completely different.

"Actually, Freddie," said Daphne, sliding off her suit jacket, revealing the green tank top she was wearing underneath. "The reason I am calling you is because my original flight to New York was cancelled and I am going to miss my original flight to Syracuse."

"What does that mean, Daph?" I asked worriedly. "Are you going to be able to come home tonight?"

"I am, Fred," she replied. "But, Pan Am has rescheduled me to fly to London and then transfer to a larger plane to take me to New York and then I will get into Syracuse tonight, although it is going to be late."

I knew that it really didn't matter to me as long as Daphne would be able to come home and spend Christmas with those she loved.

"What time are you getting in, tonight?" I asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen to write down the information. "Just so I know that I don't miss you."

After a moment, I heard the rustling of paper on the other line and after a moment, I heard Daphne stop rustling and that meant that she was now going to give me her updated information.

"Okay, Freddie," she began, as I wrote down whatever flight information was given to me. "I am now going to be on Pan Am Flight 103A leaving Frankfurt at 4:50pm and arriving at London/Heathrow at 5:40pm. Next, I will be on Pan Am Flight 103 leaving London/Heathrow at 6:00pm and arriving at New York/JFK at 9:19pm. Finally, I will be on Pan Am Express Flight 4919 leaving New York/JFK at 10:30pm and arriving in Syracuse at 11:45pm. Did you get all of that?"

"Got it, Daphne," I replied, putting the pen down on the table. "I can't wait to see you, tonight. Love you."

"I love you, too, Freddie," she replied and we hung up on each other, not knowing at that time that it would be the last time.

Meanwhile, it was almost 4:00pm and the announcement had been made that Pan Am Flight 103A to London/Heathrow was now boarding. Daphne soon joined the small crowd of passengers who now boarded the Boeing 727 for the short flight to London. Many of the passengers were of course, military personnel returning home for the holidays. Daphne was seated in first class in the second row, with an army colonel and an admiral from the US Navy. I always knew that Daphne loved men in uniform as we once went out as the couple who kissed each other at the end of World War II.

"Goodbye, Germany, hello home," thought Daphne as the Boeing 727 lifted off from Frankfurt Airport at 4:50pm into the cloudy night sky. At the same time as the flight had taken off, the Samsonite suitcase that was containing the bomb that would kill Daphne was still ticking away like the shroud of a phantom.

At 5:40pm, Pan Am Flight 103A touched down at London/Heathrow and then the Boeing 727 taxied over to Heathrow's Terminal 3 where a Boeing 747 was parked at stand K16. After a few minutes, the passengers from the feeder flight deplaned and while those with London as a final destination made their way to immigration and customs, Daphne and 48 others made their way through the gate and made their way up to the Boeing 747, the cold London winds blowing at them.

"I knew that I should have worn pantyhose," thought Daphne as her bare legs felt cold because of the purple and green skirt suit she was wearing. "God, it's cold."

But, Daphne's thought about the cold quickly vanished when she boarded the Boeing 747 named _Clipper Maid of the Seas_ for the nine hour flight back to New York/JFK. As she walked towards her seat, Daphne looked back to coach and she recognized several of our friends from Syracuse University, who then waved out to her and Daphne smiled and waved back to them.

"Guess this flight change was not so bad after all," she said to herself as she walked towards her first class seat towards the front of the plane. At 6:25pm, 25 minutes behind schedule due to air traffic control, Pan Am Flight 103 took off from London/Heathrow bound for New York/JFK with 243 passengers and 16 crew members on board. Shortly after takeoff, the flight's captain, James McQuarrie, came on the PA system to speak to the passengers.

"On behalf of myself, Captain Jim McQuarrie and all of the cabin staff," he said over the PA system. "We'd like to welcome you aboard on Pan Am clipper flight to New York and to apologize for the slight delay in departure. Our flight plan this evening will take us north over the Scottish boarder where we will be requesting clearance to make our turn across the Atlantic. On behalf of all of us, we'd like to thank you for flying Pan Am and we'd wish a pleasant flight and a happy holiday."

Just 38 minutes after takeoff however, the suitcase containing the bomb detonated in the cargo hold and before Daphne and everyone else on board could react to the loud boom, a huge fireball came through the cabin and broke the nose of the plane off sending it down to the earth below. Daphne was then blown off the plane along with several of the other passengers and crew, still strapped in her seat as she quickly lost consciousness while being succumbed to the trauma of the tornado force winds as she fell from 31,000 feet.

It was 7:05pm, and the tiny town of Lockerbie, Scotland was engulfed in flames…


	7. Learning of Daphne's Demise

Chapter 7

"Learning of Daphne's Demise"

When I left for Hancock Airport that night, there was news of a downed plane in Scotland that were slowly starting to seep into the radio waves. I had actually been so busy the night of December 21st, that I had no idea of what kind of downed plane it was. I thought it was nothing more than a military jet that went down while on a training mission. Those kind of accidents happened all the time, no matter what country it was. Another thought was probably a small private plane with a prominent individual on board.

Then, by the time I arrived at the airport, I was hearing that it was a Pan Am jet that went down in Europe and it had originated at Heathrow Airport. At that point, I began to grow concerned because Daphne had been rerouted to stop in London after her original flight was cancelled.

"What's going on?" I asked a man who on his way to the ticket counter. "Why is everyone at the ticket counter?"

"My daughter was on a plane that went down in Europe," he replied worriedly. "They are saying a town was engulfed in flames after the crash."

My anxiety began to grow high with each passing minute as people started clamoring at the Pan Am customer service desk. The poor staff was being bombarded with questions about what had happened and the more I stood there, the more I realized that the people that were at the desk were parents of some of our school friends.

"Are you awaiting word of Pan Am 103?" said an airline supervisor who walked over towards us. The small crowd instantly fell silent upon hearing those words and I began to grow worried of the situation. The supervisor then lowered his head for a moment and then looked back up to us.

"Then I am afraid that you must all come of me," he finished forlornly. So, we all followed him to a conference room not far from the service desk and inside were several more Pan Am representatives as well as a priest from our school church, Hendricks Chapel.

"I don't know how to say this to all of you," said the supervisor. "But, there has been a terrible accident related to your loved ones."

One of the parents in the room started crying when the news was starting to come out, almost as if she knew what they were going to say.

"We lost contact with Flight 103 as it was flying over Scotland tonight," said one of the Pan Am representatives and the reactions ranged from shock to silence to bawling like babies.

I just stood there, frozen in shock that Daphne's plane had gone down and although that no one at the time realized it, the threat that was revealed to be a terrorist plot had come to fruition. I also was the only one who knew that Flight 103 had originated in Frankfurt because Daphne had told me.

"Are there any survivors?" I asked quietly and the pastor from our chapel stepped forward.

"I'm afraid not, Fred," he replied solemnly. "All on board the jet are presumed dead."

I then stepped back and almost wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but some parents were already doing that for me, when they knew that their sons and daughters were dead.

"If there is anything I can do for any of you," said the pastor, trying to calm us all down. "Please…"

But no one would listen as the sounds of mourning filled that room and soon spilled out into the airport terminal. All I did was walk away in silence and then I looked back up to the flight that Daphne was supposed to arrive on which Pan Am Express Flight 4919 from New York/JFK at 11:45pm, now it seemed like it wasn't worth it now.

I then took the ring that I was going to propose to Daphne with out of my pocket, and just stared at it, its glow fading away with the delicate life of Daphne Blake.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Daph?" I thought to myself, trying to hold back tears. "I told you to not fly Pan Am and now, you are dead because of it. How are your parents and sisters going to react to this? Not to mention Shaggy and Velma, what about them? They've lost a friend and I've lost you, my soul mate."

I then lost control of myself and fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably for the life of the girl of my dreams, now dashed from me at the worst possible moment. After a few moments, I pulled myself together and got back to my feet, knowing now that I had to face the very difficult task of burying my soul mate and putting together a memorial service for a life cut tragically short.

Meanwhile, dawn had already broken over the small town of Lockerbie, Scotland, which was now littered with pieces of the Boeing 747 that had once been flying at 31,000 feet carrying people home to the United States for the holidays. Now, there were seat cushions and oxygen masks lying in the streets; briefcases and other luggage in the fields with cabin doors and clothing lying in the fields.

As the damage continued to assessed, an Elderly Scottish farmer who had been up all night searching for any sign of life suddenly took notice of two articles of clothing that were now dirtied and damaged beyond belief.

"What is this?" he asked to himself as he picked up the articles from the street and inspected them. "This is nothing more than a suit jacket and a skirt."

He looked at the tag on the torn suit jacket and he saw that it was American made. Then he looked at the torn skirt, which was ripped right down the middle. Knowing that it was from one of the passengers on the plane, he began to search for its owner and after a moment, he came across a passport and looking down at it, he read that the passport belonged to a Daphne Anne Blake of Coolsville, New York.

"Oh, dear God," he then gasped as he looked up at the body of a woman with red hair, still strapped in her seat wearing a green tank top and a pair of white panties, hanging from a large tree.

It appeared that Daphne's lifeless body had been found and soon she would be home at last for a final goodbye…


	8. Bringing Daphne Home

Chapter 8

"Bringing Daphne Home"

It had been only one day since Pan Am Flight 103 went down over the small town of Lockerbie, Scotland. The news of Daphne's death was heard and much like myself, her family and friends were shocked and saddened by the news and perhaps no one felt more shock than Daphne's parents. For they knew that Daphne had been stolen from them and that George Blake, Daphne's father was determined to get whoever was responsible for killing his daughter at all costs.

"It's not worth it, George," said Elizabeth Blake, Daphne's mother. "All that matters is that we need to bring her body home for burial."

"If they can find it," he muttered, still bitter, then turning over towards me. "Did they say how many people were on the plane, Frederick?"

"They said about 259 people were on board, according to the news," I replied. "Maybe Daphne's body was found in an easy to find place or something."

But, just then we heard the doorbell ring and I ran over to answer. It was a representative from the US State Department who seemed to have information in regards to the whereabouts of Daphne's body.

"Are the parents of Daphne Anne Blake here?" asked the man. "I have news about their daughter's body."

Knowing that we were finally going to get an answer, I allowed the man to enter the Blake compound and brought him to Daphne's still worried parents.

"This man is from the State Department, Mr. and Mrs. Blake," I said to them. "He might have an answer for us about Daphne's whereabouts."

Eager to hear any word, Daphne's parents listened in closely to what the man had to say as he sat down in front of them. In all of our minds, any news was good news as long as we got Daphne home.

"Did you find anything?" asked George worriedly. "Where is our daughter?"

The man was silent for a moment and then sighed heavily, looking up at the worried parents with a grim expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blake," he said to them. "I just received a telephone call from the US Embassy in London and they have said that your daughter's body had been found in Lockerbie. Daphne was found in a tree, still strapped in her airplane seat wearing only a green tank top and a pair of white panties."

This news caused Mrs. Blake to break down sobbing in her husband's shoulder and I felt relieved knowing that Daphne's body had been found and that she could be buried with the dignity that Daphne deserved to have. I also knew that Daphne had been wearing one of the purple and green business suits that she had worn on our recent adventures given the fact that a green tank top was the only article of clothing that she was wearing.

"When can you bring her home?" George asked the man, still comforting his distraught wife. "We wish to bury her as quickly as possible."

"At this time, we are still gathering all of the bodies," said the man. "They will all be brought home hopefully by Christmas Eve. Fortunately, an elderly farmer had also found your daughter's passport and we managed to quickly identify Miss Blake. In addition, we are moving at a quick and steady pace in terms of finding the bodies of all on board Pan Am 103. If I were you, I'd start making funeral plans right away."

At that point, Mrs. Blake stopped crying and still with tear-filled eyes, looked back up at the man and silently acknowledged what he had told them. Then the man got to his feet and walked out of the room and back towards the door. However, I still had one question that I had to ask him.

"Before you go," I asked him. "Can we have the clothes and personal items that Daphne had on her during the flight?"

"Why do ask me that?" remarked the man. "This is a crime scene we are talking about, my friend. Any items that we find are either kept for further study or are destroyed. Tampering with an investigation is a federal crime."

"We know that," said George. "That suit our daughter wore is the only piece of her that is left in our lives. We would like it back when we you get a chance."

The man almost felt like saying no, but he could see the pain that was in all of our eyes and felt that he had to comply with what was being said in front of him. To him, Daphne's family was like all of the other families who lost loved ones on the plane and that they were probably all looking for any last pieces of their children that were on that flight.

"I will see what I can do," replied the man, putting his hat back on his head. "Anything belonging to Daphne that is undamaged will be returned to you, I can promise you on that. But anything else related to a crime scene will be kept for the investigation. Do you all understand that?"

"We do," cried Mrs. Blake, stepping forward to hug the man. The man looked uncomfortable so George and I had to pull her away as the man sheepishly walked away from the house and back towards his car.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, turning back towards the distraught parents.

"We start making funeral arrangements, Frederick," replied George. "Once our daughter's body is home where it belongs, we give her the respect and dignity of a proper Roman Catholic funeral service."

I did have one final request however and it was a personal one for me.

"If you don't mind my asking," I said. "Can I say the eulogy?"

George was silent for a minute and wanted to tell me no, but then with his wife's insistence, he relented on me doing so.

"Very well, Frederick," he said, feeling defeated slightly. "Given the fact that you wanted to one day ask my daughter's hand in marriage, then I will allow you to give the Eulogy."

So, the plans for a final farewell to the girl of my dreams were now underway…


	9. The Preparations Begin

Chapter 9

"The Preparations Begin"

It was already two days after the crash before the bodies of those from Pan Am 103 had arrived from the fields of southwest Scotland. When I had gotten the news, Mr. and Mrs. Blake allowed me to take them in the Mystery Machine down to JFK Airport and collect Daphne's body, which was one of the first one to be taken off of the Pan Am cargo jet.

"You'll be home soon, Daphne," I whispered to the wooden casket containing her remains as Mrs. Blake broke down sobbing again. I must say that the drive back to Coolsville was one of the longest in my life. I knew that this was the start of Daphne's final farewell and I had to prepare to say goodbye to my soul mate.

When we arrived back in Coolsville that night, the lights of the Christmas decorations were flashing bright all over the town, but when we arrived at the Tripp funeral home, the only lights greeting us were the flickering candles in the windows. As we arrived, we saw Daniel, the funeral director waiting outside for us.

"Hello, George, hello Elizabeth," said the grey haired man, stepping over towards us and hugging Mr. and Mrs. Blake. "I am very sorry this had to happen to you at a time like this."

The parents stayed silent at those words, silently acknowledging what was said to them. We then allowed the funeral employees to bring the casket into the back of the funeral home. Once Mr. and Mrs. Blake had calmed down, Daniel then brought us into the funeral home and into his office. As for why we knew Daniel so well was because he had also done the funeral for all of Daphne's grandparents when we were just teenagers. However, it turns out that Daphne was not the only one from Pan Am 103 who would be memorialized.

"You know, you are not the only ones from Lockerbie who are in our care now," said Daniel, pulling up papers for Mr. and Mrs. Blake to sign. "We have about three other families as well as your own that are planning to bury their sons and daughters through us."

"Can we have the ability to have Daphne's service this week?" asked Mr. Blake, looking down at the several forms that he and his wife had to fill out.

"Of course, you can," replied Daniel. "Two of the families haven't even received the bodies of their loved ones yet and the other is planning on have their loved one's remains cremated."

He then sat back in his chair and cleaned his glasses before Mr. Blake handed him the forms containing all of the information needed to confirm what needed to be done for the service. However, Daniel still needed to know an important piece of information.

"Now, this may sound a bit personal," he said, placing the forms on the left side of his desk. "But, I need to know what you want your daughter to be buried in. My past experiences with you recall that you always do open caskets and is there any particular outfit of Daphne's that people liked to see her in?"

We were all silent for a moment and it wasn't until a moment later that I broke the silence thinking of the outfit that Daphne always wore on our adventures together.

"She did have a purple dress that she always wore on our mysteries," I said, handing Daniel a picture of Daphne in her favorite purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and green scarf. "I think Daphne would have always wanted to be buried in it."

"Daphne always wore purple and green colors," added Mr. Blake. "She was you might say, the most fashion savvy in our family."

"I'm not surprised at that," remarked Daniel, writing down what needed to be written down. "You raised four beautiful daughters, George and Elizabeth, and there was something about Daphne that always struck a chord with me."

"In what way?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"It's just that Daphne was always not afraid to show the true woman underneath her delicate nature," replied Daniel. "I've always been a fan of her show _Coast to Coast_ because she was a fearless individual who was not afraid to tackle any major story that came her way. What was she majoring in?"

He turned his attention over to me and I tried to come up with the words to answer his question.

"She and I were both majoring in Political Science," I replied. "Daphne was aiming to become a journalist for NBC News and I was aiming to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Just then, I saw Daniel write down what I was saying on a piece of paper before handing it over to me. It was almost as if he knew what his nomination for saying the eulogy was going to be.

"What is this for?" I remarked, looking down at what Daniel had written to me.

"Personally, given the fact that you were Daphne's closest friend," replied Daniel. "I think you should be the one who gives the eulogy."

"We already agreed on that, Daniel," said Mr. Blake. "Frederick had always wanted to spend the rest of his life with our daughter and it would be fitting if he was the one who told everyone about who Daphne really was."

So, we continued to sit with Daniel and make the plans for Daphne's funeral which would be taking place two days after Christmas since the funeral home was closed on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. In the days to come, all of Daphne's family and friends came into Coolsville to remember the life of a young woman whose life was cut so tragically short by a terrorist bomb.

So many lives were destroyed on the longest day of the year in the skies over Scotland and thirty six of them were from one of the premiere schools in the country. Mrs. Blake didn't react like some the mothers screaming on the floor of JFK Airport the moment they learned of the disaster, but she mourned in private surrounded by those who loved Daphne.

Now, the time would soon come for all of us to remember Daphne Anne Blake…


	10. Daphne Blake's Wake

Chapter 10

"Daphne Blake's Wake"

As planned, the mourning process for Daphne began the day after Christmas and all of our family and friends came in to say goodbye to a beautiful person whose life was cut tragically short at 31,000 feet. But, just before the wake was about to begin, I approached the opened mahogany casket and looked down at Daphne's body, clothed in her favorite purple dress with her legs clad in her favorite pink pantyhose and her purple high heels on her feet. Her neck was wrapped in her favorite green scarf and her red hair was washed nicely with the purple headband on her head.

"Well, this is it, Daphne," I whispered, placing my hand on her folded hands. "After all we have been through together; this is our last goodbye until next time. But, I have something for you to take with you up to our lord and master."

I then placed a small bouquet of baby roses in her hands, echoing what Joe DiMaggio did at Marilyn Monroe's funeral in 1962. Finally, I knew at that moment that the time had come for me to do something I should have done before Daphne left for Germany. I took the engagement ring that I had planned to use to propose to Daphne the moment she stepped off the plane. I got down on one knee and took her hand in my hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"You may not know this, Daph," I said to her, getting up and looking down at her peaceful body. "But, I was planning to make you my wife upon your return from Germany. All I wanted to do was to spend the rest of my life with you. We could have had a beautiful ceremony that was to both of our likings; we could have had our very own family to call our own and we would have lived until we were old and grey."

At that point, tears started streaming down my face as I was now trying to hide my emotions. I wanted her to wake up and climb out of that casket, showing me that she was still alive and well. I knew that was not going to be the case, however I was in denial about it.

"I hope you know that I was only trying to protect you," I cried, no longer being able to hold my emotions in. "There was a major threat that you put yourself into and I was trying to keep you from being put into it. You were always the stubborn one, were you, Daphne? Your stubbornness is what put you in this situation and you can't get out of it."

At that point I began to sob quietly as I got down on my knees and slowly started to accept the fact that Daphne was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. After a few moments, I heard the sounds of footfalls and I felt two sets of hands touch my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Shaggy and Velma standing right in back of me and I rose to my feet and hugged them tightly.

"I can't believe this is happening," cried Velma, who was dressed in a black pantsuit. "Who would want to do this to Daphne, Fred?"

"Like, this is so unfair," added Shaggy, who was carrying an urn containing Scooby Doo's ashes after he had died this past summer. "But, at least Daphne and Scoob are having a good time up in heaven."

I had to smile slightly at that, given the fact that Scooby and Daphne were together again waiting for the moment that we would all reunite one day.

"I, uh, brought Scooby's ashes to put in the casket," remarked Shaggy, holding the silver urn in his hands. "I'd figured Scooby and Daphne would be laid to rest together, if the parents don't mind."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't," I remarked, taking the urn from Shaggy and then placing it in the casket on Daphne's left side. "Scooby was always a favorite of theirs, wasn't he?"

"Not unless the time he urinated on one of Daphne's pantsuits," chuckled Velma, breaking the sadness for a second there. "Boy, was she furious with him for that."

The remembrance of that moment was enlightening to say the least as we saw Daphne's family walk in and stand next to the open casket. All of Daphne's surviving sisters including Delilah were present. I could see that Delilah was much like me, emotionally distraught over the loss of her sister. The Blake's were a very close family and that they had a pact that they were to stand together in moments like this.

"Hello, everyone," said Velma as she hugged Daphne's parents and sisters. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, Velma," replied Elizabeth. "We are so glad that you and Norville are here to support us in our time of need."

"I quickly came over as soon as I heard what happened," added Deliah, sighing heavily. "I just saw her only a few days ago and I knew that flying on Pan Am would be dangerous. Daphne was always the stubborn one in this family, you know."

"We were all stubborn," remarked Mr. Blake, sitting down in a chair that was provided for him and the family. "That's one of the weaknesses of our family: we are always getting into danger because we are so stubborn and our stubbornness cost us the life of our guardian angel."

All of us were silent at those words as the people started coming in to pay their respects to Daphne. Some of the people who attended were people that we had helped in the past including Luna, Dusk and Thorn along with Mayor Corey from Oakhaven; our old friend, Eric Stoffer and his professor, Robert Kaufman as well as Beau Neville, the detective from Moonscar Island who was investigating the disappearances of those who would later became Zombies.

Eventually, the calling hours came to an end and we would all go our separate ways until the next morning, where we would all come together for one last goodbye to our beloved Daphne and I would give probably the most important speech of my young life…


	11. Daphne Blake's Funeral

Chapter 11

"Daphne Blake's Funeral"

The day of Daphne's funeral was a somber and yet, celebratory occasion. While it was a day of mourning, it was also a day of a celebration of a special person's life. Daphne's funeral was a traditional Roman Catholic mass with Father Thomas, our longtime parish priest presiding over it, with traditional funeral songs such as _Here I am Lord_, _Ave Maria_ and _On Eagle's Wings_ being played throughout the church.. Even as we watched him step up to the podium on the left hand side of the casket, he had some words about Daphne that he had wanted to have spoken in his homily.

"God works in strange and mysterious ways, my friends," he began, looking down for a moment, before looking back up at us. "However, if a child of God is being victimized by Satan, then the child is brought to the New Jerusalem. From her baptism to conformation, Daphne was first and foremost, a student and a child of God. I had the distinction of watching her grow up from a beautiful young girl into a beautiful young woman. Daphne also showed me and she showed all of us as a matter of fact, that it never really matters if you are rich and wealthy like her family was, what is important is your soul."

As I listened to Father Thomas say those words, I saw Mrs. Blake lower her head in a look of nearly crying her eyes out due to grief. Fortunately, she held it in as Delilah held her hand tightly.

"It's going to be all right, Mom," she said softly. "We're right here for you."

As I briefly watched Mrs. Blake being consoled in her continuous grief, I turned my attention back to Father Thomas as we listened to him finish the rest of his homily.

"It seems that now," continued Father Thomas. "We must remember that Daphne will save us all a place at God's side when our time has come. Heaven has always provided us with Guardian Angels and Daphne is just the latest in a long line of them. I am now going to tell you all something that I have always taught Daphne during her religious education. We must all realize that even though Daphne is gone physically, her spiritual and immortal soul did not go away and will continue to remain with us forever. May God bless Daphne Anne Blake and all who are gathered here today."

Father Thomas then stepped down from the podium and soon the mass continued with the Apostle's Creed all the way up to the distribution of Communion. Soon, Father Thomas came back up to the podium again and I knew that it would soon be time for me to give the eulogy, something that I had wanted to do.

"At this time," he said. "I would like to call Mr. Frederick Jones, Daphne's boyfriend, up to the podium to deliver the eulogy."

Gathering my notes in my coat pocket, I walked up to the podium and took in a deep sigh so as to not let out my emotions. However, my emotions were starting to get the better of me although I tried my hardest not to let them out, walking past Daphne's open casket, her body clothed in her favorite purple dress and green scarf.

"Like Father Thomas said," I began. "God works in strange and mysterious ways. To me, Daphne was much, much more than just a child of God. She was the most beautiful and delicate creature to ever come out of God's creations. I remember first meeting Daphne in Kindergarten and we spent our time together just playing with a puzzle of Bozo the Clown. It was always very difficult for Daphne to do puzzles and when she struggled to get it done, it was always up to me to help her out, although she insisted that she didn't need my help."

"How could I forget that day?" I heard Delilah whisper to one of Daphne's sisters. "She was very moody when she came home."

"In time, when we later became ghost hunters with Shaggy and Velma," I continued, nodding slightly to Shaggy and Velma. "Daphne would almost always be the one who would get into the most trouble by the prime suspect, whether it would be by wandering into a disguised trap or just being there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Out of all of us who would have to bail her out, I would be the one to do so. It became a habit, but it was just who Daphne was to an extent. You might say that it was a sign of God's work that Daphne and I would one day fall in love with one another."

I heard Daphne's mother start crying again, but I decided to ignore as to not allow my emotions to get the better of me.

"Even after we stopped doing our ghost hunting not too long ago," I continued. "Daphne and I would remain together, helping her out on Coast to Coast, the show that we were producing at Syracuse University. With this new show, I witnessed Daphne grow up into a beautiful young woman with her signature purple and green three piece business suits and that occasional bluish green and pink three piece business suit that she wore on occasion."

I then moved on to the next part of my eulogy which talked about Daphne's fashion sense and sensitivity.

"To me," I began. "Daphne was the most conscious fashion person I have ever met and it showed. I remember one time when we were in the computer game created by our friend, Eric Stoffer, there was at one point where we had to fight a lion in a Roman Coliseum. I had nothing to fight the creature with and the only option I had was Daphne's new purple suit jacket. Although she had protested that it was recently bought, she turned it over and after the lion was defeated, I returned it to her and she told me that was brave of me to fight the creature, even though I nearly cost her a piece of that suit she was wearing that day."

At the point, I looked up to the ceiling of the church and struggling to hold back tears, I called out to heaven where Daphne now was.

"Daphne," I called out to her. "I hope wherever you are, you are thinking of me and none of us will ever forget the time that we had spent together both on and off the ghost hunting circuit. May God bless you wherever you are and I hope that we will see each other again one day. I love you with all my heart, God bless you."

I then blew a kiss and got down from the podium filing past Daphne's open casket as I sat back down and for the first time, I cried really hard, finally releasing all of the emotions that were inside of me. Finally, we concluded the funeral as the pallbearers lead the casket out of the church and after a short drive from the church, we arrived at St. John's cemetery where Daphne was later buried in a marble crypt with a large memorial to the victims of Pan Am Flight 103 in the foreground of the grave, the flags of the nations whose people died in the attack flapping in the breeze.

I stayed at the grave for a brief moment and then walked away from the grave silently, while promising myself that I would return every day to the memorial and visit Daphne.

Now, 25 years later, I was about to continue the pilgrimage…


	12. Continuing the Promise

Chapter 12

"Continuing the Promise"

As my reflections came to an end, the memorial service had reached its conclusion and we then continued the tradition of placing roses at the Memorial Cairn that was created for the 10th anniversary of the bombing. But, as nice as the Cairn was, it was not the right memorial for me as the real memorial for me was back in Coolsville, where I would be visiting in several days. However, as I walked away from the site of the memorial, I heard Daphne's voice again and with no one else looking, I saw what appeared to be a ghostly figure of Daphne standing in front of me, wearing the purple dress she was buried in.

"See? I told you that I was never gone, Freddie," she said to me, smiling slightly. "I've told Jesus all about you and he wanted me to tell you that I am saving you and everyone a seat up in heaven. I've actually gotten to know many of the people who died in the bombing and most of them are really nice to me."

I smiled at this, knowing that Daphne was enjoying herself enormously up in heaven, free of all evil that had relentlessly pursued her as well as us. Just then, I saw what appeared to be a ghost of Scooby Doo running over towards her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Daphne," I replied, chuckling. "But, it still hurts that you are in heaven and not hear with me."

I looked over at Daphne as I noticed what appeared to be a sad expression on her face and I noticed a small tear trickling down her face.

"I know it is, Freddie," she sighed heavily. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and ever since I came up here, I have always had regrets about my stubbornness and how it took me away from you. Luckily, the master has helped me get over it."

"How is he and all the other saints and martyrs?" I asked.

"They are all doing fine as always," she replied, bending down to rub Scooby's neck. "As a matter of fact, they just happened to beplaying with Scooby the other day with several other dogs who had passed away. Who knew that Jesus and his disciples were dog lovers? Then again, they always loved creatures of all shapes and sizes."

At that point, I took in a heavy sigh as I saw Shaggy and Velma coming towards me and I knew that since they could not see Daphne and Scooby, I had to end my visit with Daphne soon. However, I saw Scooby cry out excitedly when he saw Shaggy walking over towards us along with Velma. At first, I always thought that it was only I who could see Daphne, but I happened to forget that Shaggy and Scooby had a close bond as well and that they could see each other just like me. However, it was the first time Velma had seen Daphne or Scooby since that period of time and was slightly overwhelmed.

"Aw, Scoob," cried Shaggy, realizing he could not hug his pal. "If only you were here right now, we could give each other the biggest hugs."

"Reah, Re Could," replied Scooby, remorsefully.

"We are all going to see each other, one day, won't we Daphne?" asked Velma. "I mean, with what Fred said at the funeral about seeing each other again one day?"

"Of course," replied Daphne, trying to stay upbeat. "There are plenty of mysteries to solve up here in heaven. Besides, don't you all have something to do soon, something about visiting my grave or something?"

Realizing that we had piece of daily tradition that we needed to do, I touched Daphne's empty hand and we both shared one final glance as she slowly disappeared from view, smiling warmly at me as she disappeared from view.

A few days later, we returned to Coolsville and made our way to Daphne's grave where the memorial to those who died at Lockerbie was placed along with Daphne's grave. Since the memorial was created, many people from Syracuse University and all over the world had come to pay their respects to all who had died. Stepping forward to the grave, I placed a bouquet of roses and a small note at the casket:

"_To my beloved Daphne,_

_It may have been 25 years since God called you and the other passengers and crew of Pan Am _

_Flight 103 home, but it feels like an eternity since then. Every day, I think of you and what could _

_have been since that fateful night when I learned of your demise at the hands of terrorists. I am _

_pretty sure you are thinking the same way and that Jesus is continuing to help you with your _

_thoughts. I just hope that one day we will see each other again and that we will spend eternity _

_together with all our family and friends once more. I love you so very much with all my heart _

_and soul. _

_Your eternal soul mate,_

_Fred."_

After I had put the roses and note down, I just stood there in silence as Shaggy and Velma looked on. They weren't as religious as Daphne and I were, but they sensed the pain and suffering that I carried with me every day since that horrible night in 1988. However, all of us knew of one thing and that Daphne was and always will be the wind beneath our wings.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._


End file.
